Scars of Memories
by PurpleRings
Summary: <html><head></head>How do you think Angie got those slits in her shell? Here, find it out. [sets in TMNT 2012] One-Shot</html>


"You my have sawn the two big large 'scars' on the back of my shell. If it was a accident or on purpose? Bite me if I knew. All I know at the moment that it happen at one of our training session..."

#

All of the mutated turtles sat in a row waiting for the sensei. They sit in this order: At the begin Leo, next comes Donnie, in the middle Mikey, next to him Raph and at least Angie. Why they sat in this order?

Because, last time Angie and Leo sit to near to each other, it came (almost) to a bloody battle. It began with a little joke until it ended with big and hurting comments. So nobody wants to risk that the leader and girl fights again.

**But today was different.**

As Master Splinter opened the slide door, all turtles looked up at him and bowed as he passed each and stoped at the side of the eldest turtle

"Today, my childrens, we will do a duel between two persons. One of them has to take out the other, if the person take out their opponent wins." Everybody nod. Angie hoped in silence that she won't have to fight Leo. She knew what happen last time and didn't really want to face it again.

But Master Splinter had other plans. "Angelina." Her head shout up and also stood up and bow "Hai Sensei." She looked at him for and around for her sparring partner. "You may face Leonardo."

All of the turtles eyes wide, mostly Angies. "What!?" everybody screamed, except Leo who just had a hard look on his face. "With all respect Sensei, but I don't think it would be a good idea to let them fight each other. Remember the last time they did?" Donnie told his sensei. Now the three turtles had worried eyes, for both of there siblings.

"And that, my son, is the reason why they should face each other. I want to see if they still act like this or if they learned out of their mistakes." Splinter told them.

The three brothers and sensei went to the side and sitted down, waiting for them to get ready. Both mutants were standing facing each other and take out there weapons. Leo wanted to throw one of his katanas away until Angie told him "You can fight with two if you want. I don't mind." She told him with a small smile.

Leo made a snapping sound, making Angie jump and Raph glaring at the leader. Both waited for the sensei's word. "Hajime."

Leo began attacking his sister, which she blocked perfectly. 'He will never learn' the voice in Angelina's head said 'He never will'. Angie's eyes wide as she heared the voice. She stopped blocking the attacks and got hit. **Badly**.

Everybodys eyes went wide. "Yame!" Splinter yelled and runned to Angie who was now sitting up on the ground, coughing. The three brothers were behind Splinter, looking over his shoulder.

Blood dripped down on the back of her upper arms. But her shell had the most damage. Two **very** deep slits were in them now. Splinter looked up to his eldest son with anger in his eyes. Leo looked with wide eyes at what he had done.

Raph walked up to Leo, grabbing him by his plastron, reading giving him a hard punch in the face "'T**HOUGH YOU LEARNED FROM LAST TIME!**" His fist almost touched the blue-maskeds face, until a voice screamed "**STOP!**" And Raph did. Just one cm before it hit him.

Both eldest looked down to see who screamed. It was Angie. She panted and looked up with worried eyes at her brothers. "Don't..." She panted "...wasn't...his fault...I...wasn't paying attention..." She finished.

Raph looked between Leo and his girlfriend, letting go of Leo's plastron. He bend down to look at the brown-haired mutant. "Ya sure?" Raph asked her seriously. She nod "Y-Yeah.." Angie told him honestly with a cough.

Mikey and Donnie helped her getting up. "Well" Donnie began and looked closer at the wounds on her upper arms "Come to my lab. I will have there a closer look." Angie nod. Mikey and Donnie helped her to get outside. Splinter waited for his sons to go outside, except Leonardo.

"Leonardo." Splinter called after the leader. Leo turned around looking at his sensei. "You will stay here."

#

In Donnie's lab, Don looked closer that the wounds. He kicked out Mikey and Raph earlier to have more space. "What's the diagnose doc?" Angie asked between grined teeths.

Donnie sighed "Well, it needs stiches. But it will be fine." He told her. Angie rolled her eyes "Great. Just what I need. More scars for my collection."

Donnie looked up to his sister "Angie" She blinked a few times "Yeah?" "Was it really a mistake or did Leo do it on purpose? And be honest with me!"

Angie took a deep breath and looked into her brothers brown-reddish eyes "It was a accident and I wasn't paying attendion. Honestly."

Donnie waited a few moments and sighed. "Okay, if you say so. I believe you, just so you know it."

He got out if sewing stuff and took the seat next to Angie. "This might hurt a little..." He told her and cleaned the wound "Nah, I'm used to that stuff."

Angie smiled him the best smile she could at the moment, but it turned into a nip face as Donnie took the needle and sew the wound together.

Donnie smiled "Told ya." Angie rolled her eyes with a smile.

#

After Donnie was finishing with the stiching, Angie also got a bandage on each arm. She was also worried about her shell, if it was to damage or anything. But Donnie calmed her down, telling her that the slits might not heal completly but aren't that deep.

Angie soon gets to her room after telling Raph, who was completly worried, she was fine and just needed to rest.

She asked Mikey for a few comics she could lead. He answered by giving her a pile of comics and telling her she could keep them.

Angelina just begin to read one of her favorite comic book series 'From the Sewer', until it knocked on her door. She looked up from her comic, seeing the outlines of one of her brother. It was either Leo or Raph by the look and height of it.

"Yeah?" She called out for the turtle on the other side. "Um, it's me, Leo. Can I come in?" Leo's voice came. Angie blinked a few time before answered "Sure. Door is open." as she contine reading her comic.

Leo stepped inside, seeing his sister sitting on her bed with a comic book in her hands. He sighed, closing the door. Walking over, he grabed the sandseat on the floor, placing it on the side on the bed and sitted on it.

He rubbed his hands in nervous and looked down "I um, I wanted to say that I'm sorry." Angie looked up from her comics, to look at her oldest brother "For what happen earlier. And I will do anything to-"

"Leo stop." Angelina told him softly. Leo blinked a few times before looking up, meeting his sisters face. "It wasn't your fault. Like I said, it was mine. I didn't paid attention, and that was my punichment." She pointed to her shell.

"You're not mad at me?" Leo asked, being sure. Angie nod "I'm not mad at you. I would never be." She told him and contine with a smile "And by the way, those slits looks pretty badass."

Leo smiled a bit and looked down "Angie... Do you think we can start over?" Angie smiled."Of course, we can." and hugged her big brother.

"That's what siblings are there for."


End file.
